Velociraptor
Episode 3.4 Fire and Water}} Velociraptor is a dromaeosaur dinosaur (raptor) from the Cretaceous period. Characteristics Velociraptors apparently looked the exact same as the unidentified raptor species, having the same black/blue and white colour and a coat of protofeathers along its neck, spine, shoulder regions and tail (which would stand up and bristle when the Raptor was agitated, showing aggression or about to attack). The juvenile velociraptor seen at the airport was around 1 foot in height but the adults in Maidenhead were said to be slightly shorter than a human. Incursions and encounters Episode 3.4 An young Velociraptor came through an Anomaly into the Airgo Freight airport hangar in the present day. It bit Nigel Marven on the finger when he investigated it, and the raptor then ran back through the Anomaly. ''Fire and Water Six Velociraptors came through an Anomaly from Cretaceous Mongolia to present day Maidenhead. They sheltered from the rain, under a bus stop, where the Anomaly Research Centre team had hung some meat. They later chased Hilary Becker and Jamie Weavers back through their Anomaly, killing Weavers before he could return to the present. One Velociraptor remained in the present, and later attacked Connor Temple and Abby Maitland before escaping, apparently being eaten by some Deinosuchus. Other References Episode 2.5 When Connor mentioned that Jenny Lewis looked amazing to him at the time, Nick Cutter commented "so does a Velociraptor." Primeval Evolved Intro There was a Sketchbook in your home lab in the ARC, in which Abby drew sketches of and made notes about various creatures the ARC team had encountered, so that you could brush up on your knowledge of them. One of first creatures you took a look at was abut the unidentified Raptor species but was called Velociraptor. Episode 3.1 James Lester compared to Christine Johnson to a Velociraptor, "only better dressed." Real life Velociraptor was a mid-sized dromaeosaurid, with adults measuring up to 2.07 m (6.8 ft) long, 0.5 m (1.6 ft) high at the hip, and weighing up to 15 kg. It bore a relatively large, sickle-shaped claw, typical of dromaeosaurid and troodontid dinosaurs. This enlarged claw, which could grow to over 6.5 cm long around its outer edge, was most likely a predatory device used to tear into or restrain struggling prey. They would have been coated all over in real feathers. One particularly famous fossil specimen preserves a Velociraptor locked in combat with a Protoceratops. Trivia *Some sources state that the commonly encountered, unidentified Raptor species in ''Primeval are Velociraptors. This is supported by the fact that the Velociraptor in Episode 3.4 was the same CGI model as the juvenile Raptor; however, the unidentified Raptor species are too big to be Velociraptors. Errors *Velociraptor did not live at the same time nor place as Giganotosaurus. Some fans have speculated that the raptor in Episode 3.4 had previously come through another Anomaly from its own time and place to that of Giganotosaurus. *Nigel Marven identified this individual as a juvenile Velociraptor. In real life, adult Velociraptors would have been about the same size as this supposed juvenile. The Maidenhead Velociraptors which were supposed to be slightly shorter than a human which would be far too big in real life. *These Velociraptor lacked real feathers, while Velociraptors in real life would have almost surely been coated with feathers. Gallery 3x4 Velociraptor 1.jpg 3x4 Velociraptor 2.jpg 3x4 Velociraptor 4.jpg 3x4 Velociraptor 5.jpg 3x4 Velociraptor 6.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Older Novels Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Vertebrates Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Raptor